<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Diarmute Christmas Carol by justme123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290267">A Diarmute Christmas Carol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme123/pseuds/justme123'>justme123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pilgrimage (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme123/pseuds/justme123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 little vignettes of Diarmuid and David's first Christmas together, featuring Ciaran.<br/>Full of fluff and very little plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brother Diarmuid/The Mute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Diarmute Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Diarmute Christmas Carol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotQueen/gifts">CamelotQueen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Presented to the queen and mother of all Diarmute. I hope you enjoy Meg.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12 Christmas Cookies</p>
<p>Today home smelled of warmth and sugar. It enveloped David as he stepped through the door of their apartment. The grey and icy day immediately receded as he was wrapped in the warmth. He shrugged off his heavy coat, hanging it beside the smaller one on the rack. His back creaked as he bent to remove his muddy boots, the product of months working at the construction site.</p>
<p>Diarmuid appeared in the doorway, the creator of the warmth. He waited until David had put his boots away before jumping into a hug. David was happy to oblige, lifting his smaller boyfriend and squeezing just right. The coming-home hug was essential to David’s ability to relax in the evening.</p>
<p>Gently Diarmuid was lowered back onto his feet, though he took an extra moment to hold. When he finally pulled back he said, “Cookies will be cool enough to decorate after a shower.”</p>
<p>David smiled at him, too worn from the day to bother with words. He gave Diarmuid a quick kiss on the forehead before walking to the bathroom to continue his evening routine.</p>
<p>The hot water from the shower caused his hands to tingle and the muscles in his shoulders to relax. When he was done, he found his pajamas and robe warming over the radiator, freshly laundered and soft against his skin. Now clean he padded back into the kitchen where his boyfriend was spooning colored icing into bags. 12 little gingerbread shapes in front of him.</p>
<p>“Do you want to help me decorate?” Diarmuid asked.</p>
<p>“If you want them to look like a kindergartener decorated them,” David replied.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind!” Diarmuid held a bag of green icing out to David, who took it and immediately had to adjust to avoid dripping icing down his clean pajamas.</p>
<p>He chose a Christmas tree shape to decorate, trying his best to color in the shape, and failing as it dripped down the sides. Once the tree was covered he reached over to the sprinkles and shook some red onto the wet surface.</p>
<p>When it was done he presented the cookie to his partner. It looked a lot messier than the ones Diarmuid was making. Despite that Diarmuid beamed at him, and took a large bite out of the top of the tree, handing one that he made to David.</p>
<p>The rest of the evening was spent with icing and sugar, the warmth David felt came not just from the oven. It was a wonderful start to the Christmas holiday.</p><hr/>
<p>11 Hours Slept</p>
<p>David slept like the dead. He worked so hard that whenever it was time to sleep he was out quickly. He had trained himself to get up at his first alarm, though his body still clung to sleep for at least an hour and a cup of coffee afterwards.</p>
<p>That was what made today such a treat. As his first day off on holiday leave he had no alarm to jolt him awake. Today he woke slowly, awareness coming back in increments. First it was the dull light, not harsh enough to wake him, but a feint glow that made it through the curtains.</p>
<p>The next was the feeling in his arms, one was flopped next to his head. The other was wrapped protectively around Diarmuid, who had curled up into his side like a kitten.</p>
<p>The third was the warmth they shared beneath the covers, keeping the chill of the December morning at bay. Pushing back the quilt would be like jumping into a pool of cold water, Diarmuid would have to hurry to put his robe on.</p>
<p>If it were a different day David might have regretfully extracted himself and ventured into the cold. Today he let himself float, and slowly drift back to sleep.</p><hr/>
<p>10 Dollars Per Ticket</p>
<p>They had arrived early to ensure they got a good parking spot, and waited at the café until the sky was dark.</p>
<p>The ‘Zoo-Lights’ exhibition was 10 dollars per ticket, which Diarmuid paid for in cash. Their hands were stamped and they entered through the revolving gate.</p>
<p>The trees in the entrance courtyard were covered in twinkling lights of all colors. They were matched by giant sculptures of animals similarly lit up. Next to them were hot chocolate and smores vendors. The smores were too overpriced to be justified, but a warm mug of hot chocolate in a special mug was worth the extra cash.</p>
<p>The zoo lights exhibition followed a pre-set path, each section followed a different theme. David loved to see Diarmuid’s reaction to the monumental ice sculptures, and they both laughed at the small children’s reaction to the bright green dragon with dry ice smoke.</p>
<p>Diarmuid’s favorite section had to be the tunnel. Bright arcs of light that shifted in all colors of the rainbow. “David we have to get a picture here!” He exclaimed reaching for his phone.</p>
<p>David usually avoided pictures, but Diarmuid’s excitement was infectious. He took the phone and initially tried to only take a picture of the younger man, but Diarmuid wrapped his arm’s around David’s waist so he could not escape. David tucked himself close Diarmuid and gave his best smile as he snapped a few selfies. Just at the end Diarmuid turned and pressed a quick kiss to David’s cheek, and David turned for a proper kiss.</p>
<p>As they continued they observed happy young children eager to meet Santa, and other lovebird couples as entranced with each other as they were with the light displays. All around them was the love for family and friends. As David watched Diarmuid take in the magical lights of the Wonderland display, he felt that same love swell. This time last year they had only just met, and Diarmuid had spent most of Christmas with his family, though they had stayed in contact over text. Their love had grown over the year, and this year they would be together for Christmas.</p>
<p>Later that night as they lay in bed David swiped through the photos Diarmuid had sent him. In most their faces were too dim to see, the camera had chosen to focus on the bright lights behind them. The last one though was interesting, it was slightly out of focus but clear enough to make out David’s smile and Diarmuid pressing a kiss to his cheek. David clicked to his phone’s settings and made the last photo his home screen, before setting the phone to the side and turning off the light.</p><hr/>
<p>9 Candy Canes</p>
<p>“Do you like candy canes?”</p>
<p>David peered over his laptop at his boyfriend. “If they are on offer, sure.”</p>
<p>“Great, we had some leftover from the office holiday party so I thought I’d bring them home. I want to try that trick of a peppermint straw in hot chocolate.” Diarmuid reached into the cupboard for the hot chocolate powder.</p>
<p>“Wait,” David said setting his laptop aside, “If we are going to make it fancy lets do it right.”</p>
<p>“I can do it if your busy?” Said Diarmuid.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, at lunch Andy was telling us about his best hot chocolate recipe. We should have all of the stuff.”</p>
<p>David directed Diarmuid to sit at the kitchen counter. He took out milk and heavy cream from the fridge, and both coco powder and sugar from the cupboard.</p>
<p>First he mixed three tablespoons each of coco powder and sugar heavy cream together in a small bowel. Then he heated an equal combination of milk and heavy cream in a saucepan on the stove until it was hot but not simmering. Once the milk was hot he added three ounces of solid chocolate and mixed it until melted. Finally he added the coco powder mix and stirred it all together until smooth. He poured the final mixture into two cups, placing both on the counter, and took a seat next to his boyfriend. Diarmuid took two candy canes out of their box, and broke off a bit at each end. They used the peppermint sticks as stirrers, giving the rich drink a minty flavour.</p>
<p>“Mmmm” Diarmuid hummed, “we need to thank Andy for this.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not, his ego is big enough after those cupcakes,” replied David. He would thank Andy anyway, it was excellent hot chocolate.</p><hr/>
<p>8 Pairs of Socks</p>
<p>They had been walking through the shopping center for hours now. David could feel his tolerance for annoying shoppers growing low and could even see Diarmuid’s energy beginning to droop. Every way they turned there was some sort of holiday light or a sales assistant dressed as an elf, and David was certain they had heard at least three different pop renditions of ‘Let it Snow’.</p>
<p>Their last stop was the department store. They made their way to the men’s clothing section and began browsing for a sweater for Ciaran. After a few minutes David found a nice one in a deep brown color that felt soft enough, but when he turned to ask Diarmuid’s opinion he found his boyfriend had vanished, only to appear a moment later.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d grab some for you while we’re here.” Diarmuid said, holding up two packages of socks. One was a set of four pairs, decorated with grey stripes. The other was a set of three pairs in solid colors, made of wool for the winter.</p>
<p>David jokingly rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Diarmuid had probably planned this. David had a habit of wearing holes into his socks, and he would keep wearing them as long as they were still usable. This drove Diarmuid up the wall, sure the socks were still usable but how could they be comfortable or warm with all those holes? David didn’t mind though, so he kept the socks, partially to tease Diarmuid with.</p>
<p>They eventually agreed on a nice grey sweater for Ciaran. On the way to the check out counter Diarmuid became distracted by the Christmas Pajamas on display, laughing at some of the puns. David wandered too when a flash of red caught his eye. The design was enough to make him chuckle, and he quickly hid the object under the sweater he was holding.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>That afternoon was more quiet. They each could take some time to rest, but they also had to prepare for their trip to Ciaran’s house the next day. They split the tasks, David would do some laundry while Diarmuid wrapped the gifts.</p>
<p>As David was measuring out the fabric softener Diarmuid appeared in the doorway, looking fond but a little exasperated.</p>
<p>“I’m assuming that these are not for my Dad?” He said, holding up the bright pair of Christmas weed socks.</p>
<p>“Nope.” David replied, “Those are all mine.”</p><hr/>
<p>7 Minutes Late</p>
<p>It was far too late to alter Ciaran’s first impression of David. That being said, David was still very conscious of proving to the older man that he was a good partner to Diarmuid. Especially now that it was his first Christmas spent with the family.</p>
<p>Diarmuid had told Ciaran that they would arrive at three o’clock. It was now 3:07 and David had been worried about the time since 2:45.</p>
<p>As they parked their car in front of the house they could see Ciaran’s house was trimmed with white lights and a little wooden nativity scene was placed on the lawn. The door was decorated with a wreath made of pine branches and red berries, and was opened only moments after their knock.</p>
<p>“Hi Dad!” Diarmuid said, balancing the plate of leftover cookies he had in one hand to give a half-hug. Ciaran accepted the hug and the cookies with a smile before turning to David.</p>
<p>“David,” he said simply. He extended his hand for a handshake, which David shook with a firm grip, ignoring the continued feeling of a job interview.</p>
<p>From there they were ushered inside. Ciaran ignored all offers of assistance arranging tea and cookies, so the couple sat themselves in the living room. There was a large tree arranged in one corner, beside it an old gas fireplace. Usually a TV was set in front of the fireplace, but it had been moved to the side. The mantle was trimmed with pine twigs and tinsel. Two knitted stockings hung from hooks, both were made specially by Diarmuid. They were bright red with a white pattern, and had their names on top. There was a third stocking up as well, which would be David’s. Diarmuid sat on the couch across from the fireplace and pulled David down to sit next to him.</p>
<p>After a minute Ciaran entered holding three steaming mugs, which he distributed to his guests. David was surprised to find that his was coffee with sugar, just the way he liked. He was surprised Ciaran remembered. It was a good start to what everyone hoped would be a wonderful Christmas visit.</p><hr/>
<p>6 Cups of Brandy</p>
<p>“I’ve prepared a trade, wine for figgy pudding.” Was the first thing Cathal said when they opened the door.</p>
<p>Diarmuid had explained on the drive over about the traditional family pudding. Ciaran baked the pudding a few weeks ago, as near to advent as he could. Then over the next few weeks until Christmas he fed the pudding with brandy until Christmas eve-eve, when it was set alight and shared with friends.</p>
<p>David was setting the table when they arrived. He let Ciaran and Diarmuid greet them first as he was the newcomer to the celebration and still slightly intimidated by Rua. The first time they had met for drinks Rua had told the story of the miseries that befell Diarmuid’s last badly behaved boyfriend. Rua’s casualness had not hidden the implications of what might happen to David if he failed to meet the standards. David always tried to give everything he could to Diarmuid, how could he do anything else?</p>
<p>David was lost in thought long enough for Rua to sneak up behind him.</p>
<p>“There you are! Red or white?” Rua said, presenting two bottles for choice. “And don’t say the strong stuff, we are going to save that for later.” David chose the red wine.</p>
<p>They drank the wine with dinner, a large feast of turkey and walnut stuffing, roasted vegetables, pigs-in-blankets and fresh baked bread. Some went back for second helpings, but by the end they all were leaning back in their chairs both happy and full.</p>
<p>When there was a lull in the conversation Cathal mentioned how he couldn’t eat another bite. Diarmuid cheekily began to hum ‘oh bring us some figgy pudding.’</p>
<p>“Oh alright,” Ciaran grumbled, “If you can move to get the brandy I’ll bring it in.” They both got up, Diarmuid to go to the liquor cabinet and Ciaran to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“David, can you get some plates?” Diarmuid asked. Though David felt too round to move he complied. Entering the kitchen for some desert plates he saw Ciaran unwrap the fragrant pudding. He returned to the dining room and handed out the plates.</p>
<p>It took two trips for Diarmuid to set out mugs for the brandy, one for each person and a sixth cup with a bit extra by Ciaran’s. Then he moved to dim the lights and sat back down.</p>
<p>When the lights had been dimmed Ciaran entered, carrying the pudding on one of his good plates. The brown spotted loaf was decorated with sprigs of mistletoe. He placed the pudding at the head of the table, removed the mistletoe, and poured the extra cup of brandy over the pudding. Moving quickly he struck a match and held it to the pudding, which lit with a light blue glow. Cathal ‘ooooh’ed at the display which made everyone laugh. David could see Diarmuid’s eye sparkle with the glow.</p>
<p>Ciaran didn’t let the pudding burn too long, he placed a small pot over it to snuff out the flame. Then he dished the pudding out to offered plates leaving none to spare, and all of the ‘too full’ guests gladly dug in.</p>
<p>David had never had fig pudding before, but he enjoyed the taste of the brandy and the fruit. He also enjoyed the open environment he shared it in. He subtly reached his hand to the side and brushed it against Diarmuid’s, who laced their fingers together.</p>
<p>“So who’s going to say it?” Asked Rua.</p>
<p>“God bless us,” Diarmuid smiled, “every one.”</p><hr/>
<p>5 Merry Monks</p>
<p>Tis the season to drink and be merry, and so they did.</p>
<p>By late in the evening they were all either very tipsy or lightly drunk. They sat around the living room, trading embarrassing anecdotes. Diarmuid had sat himself on David’s lap in an armchair, David would usually be embarrassed of a display in front of his boyfriend’s father, but now he was too comfortable to care.</p>
<p>“And then… AND THEN” Rua paused to giggle, “I says to him, ‘at least ladies underwear suits me!’”</p>
<p>They all dissolved into laughter. David wasn’t even sure what they were talking about anymore, he was simply tipsy and swept up in the wave of merriment. Who knew Rua would be a happy drunk?</p>
<p>When the ruckus had died down Cathal began asking, “Diarmuid, didn’t you say something about wearing-“</p>
<p>“WHO WANTS MORE COOKIES” Ciaran cut across him, effectively ending that conversation.</p>
<p>“Alright Ciaran,” Rua said, “but last helping for us, it’s getting late and SOMEBODY” he gave Cathal a pointed look “volunteered us for the early shift at the homeless shelter.”</p>
<p>Half an hour later Rua and Cathal were safely tucked into an Uber home. The three at the house set about loading the dishwasher with glasses and putting away leftover food. It wasn’t long before Diarmuid was yawning and the weak attempt at cleaning was abandoned. David ushered him to bed with promises of joining him soon. That left both Ciaran and David alone in the kitchen.</p>
<p>It really wasn’t the best time to ask, they were all far too tipsy. But David had been to scared before and now didn’t have much time left to ask. It didn’t help the way Ciaran was looking at David, almost expecting the question.</p>
<p>“Well, um… You see I-… That is sir…”</p>
<p>Ciaran quirked an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>Oh fuck it.</p>
<p>“I had been meaning to ask you something…”</p><hr/>
<p>4 Eggs Cracked</p>
<p>David heard somewhere that a hearty breakfast helped with hangovers, if you weren’t so hungover to make breakfast. David wasn’t sure where he was, teetering on the edge of still-a-bit-tipsy and a throbbing headache.</p>
<p>The first egg he pulled from the carton slipped through his fingers and smashed on the kitchen floor. He looked at it for a moment, before turning for some paper towels.</p>
<p>The second he held more firmly, he cracked it on the side of the pan and opened it with two hands. The egg sizzled in the oil, hopefully breakfast could be salvaged.</p>
<p>The third was also cracked on the edge of the pan, but this time a bit too hard. The egg slid into the pan with the yoke broken and trailing a little piece of shell. David tried to use a fork to fish it out. Scrambled eggs would have to do.</p>
<p>Behind him he heard Diarmuid’s soft footsteps. He was still wearing David’s old shirt, and had pulled on some bright green Christmas pyjama pants. Diarmuid wrapped his arms around David’s waist, and mumbled a ‘good morning’ into his back. David placed his hand on Diarmuid’s arms, holding him there for a moment.</p>
<p>“Would you like some tea dear?” David asked in a soft voice.</p>
<p>Diarmuid hummed, then muttered something as he unhooked his arms. He grabbed the kettle and took it to the sink to fill. David cracked the last egg into the pan, then took up the spatula to scramble them.</p>
<p>Diarmuid placed the kettle back on its base and flicked the switch to turn it on then moved to arrange some mugs for tea. David took out a small plate and dished up the cooked eggs. He took out two forks and handed one to Diarmuid. They ate their breakfast together at the counter, pausing for tea.</p>
<p>It was these quiet moments that David relished most. The ability to enjoy another person’s presence without expectations of talk or action, and not just any person, the most perfect person imaginable. Somehow he was here with Diarmuid, and by his side he intended to stay.</p><hr/>
<p>3 Stockings Knitted</p>
<p>“Done!” Diarmuid exclaimed, appearing in the doorway to the living room. He was proudly holding out the finished stocking. Like the others was a bright red color, with white color work in a Christmas pattern, along the top in block letters read ‘DAVID’.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure It would be done in time.” Diarmuid continued. Bringing the stocking over to where David was sitting and handing it to him.</p>
<p>Diarmuid continued talking in his excitement, but David didn’t quite hear it, he was too focused on the knitted object in his hand. The fabric was course against his hands, designed to be hearty but not worn. He rubbed his fingers across the bold pattern.</p>
<p>David had watched the stocking get knitted, it was not a surprise, but now that he held it in his hands the significance of it felt heavy. Diarmuid had just spend hours of his time over the last month creating something boldly labelled as David’s, designed to sit beside others boldly labelled for Diarmuid and Ciaran. David already had a stocking on the mantelpiece, but it was an average store-bought one. This here placed him on equal terms with the others, not just an addition.</p>
<p>“Put it up lad,” Ciaran said, appearing in the doorway, “Your one of the family now.”</p>
<p>At the encouragement David stepped forward, he unhooked the old stocking from its place and put the new one up.</p>
<p>“They’re perfect together!” Diarmuid cheered, wrapping his arm around David and pressing into his side to admire the completed decorations. David glanced over Ciaran, they shared a brief but knowing look before Ciaran stepped away.</p><hr/>
<p>2: Presents Wrapped</p>
<p>David had rather big hands. They were good for … some things. Not so good for the little details of gift wrapping.</p>
<p>He had wrapped the new stand mixer a few days ago, before travelling to Ciaran’s house. Before that it was hidden in his closet, behind the formal pants and blazer he never wore. He had cut the main bit of wrapping too small and had to cut a separate small strip to fully cover the box. The corners were also sloppy, but nothing could be done now.</p>
<p>Luckily, the most important gift had it’s own container. The small red-velvet box was enough, and the jeweler had happily placed a silver ribbon on top. That present had been hidden much more carefully. David had been very protective of his coat pocket recently.</p>
<p>After his talk with Ciaran David had placed the box under the tree. It was hidden close to the back of the tree, obscured by the tree skirt. David hoped that it wouldn’t be one of the first chosen the next day.</p><hr/>
<p>1: Golden Ring</p>
<p>For David it must have been the first Christmas in five years to feel like Christmas. The only pressure of the day was arriving on time for the mourning Mass. The rest of the day was at their own schedule. David had let himself follow the pace of the day, waiting for the right moment.</p>
<p>Late in the evening with the fire burning low and Ciaran out on a walk, now was as good a time as any.</p>
<p>They were sat on the couch, Diarmuid in his favorite position curled up against David’s chest. Both full and happy from a gorgeous Christmas lunch. They were half heartedly watching Scrooge on the TV.</p>
<p>David cleared his throat, “I do, um, I do have one more gift for you.”</p>
<p>Diarmuid lifted his head, and smiled mischievously up at David. “Is it that cookbook you said was sold out?”</p>
<p>David shook his head, his tongue felt too heavy to respond. As he glanced around the room his eyes caught the stocking put up only a few days ago. It was enough encouragement needed. Here was his family.</p>
<p>Gently he lifted Diarmuid to sit more upright, then stood. He retrieved the box from it’s hiding spot, back turned in a way that it was hidden from Diarmuid. He took a moment to sturdy himself, then slowly turned around.</p>
<p>Diarmuid gasped as soon as he saw the size of the box, his mischievous smile turned into an ‘o’ of surprise. He went quite still.</p>
<p>David knelt in front of Diarmuid and held the box out.</p>
<p>“I am not always good with words, but you always know what I am trying to say. I hope you know what I am asking now.”</p>
<p>Diarmuid gingerly plucked the box from David’s hand, and pulled back the lid to reveal the little ring inside.</p>
<p>It was a simple ring, a gold band that wove together in a Celtic knot. There were no large stones that would be too ostentatious or could get dirty. It would be easy to clean after Diarmuid’s baking. It was also very Irish looking, which of course Diarmuid would appreciate.</p>
<p>David explained all of this, words tumbling out of him in a nervous attempt to show how much thought he put into its selection. He stilled when Diarmuid placed his hands on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Put it on,” Diarmuid said. His eyes shining with happy tears.</p>
<p>David took the box back and removed the ring. His movements were careful, almost afraid that if he moved too quickly the moment would end. Diarmuid held out his hand and he slid the ring onto the offered finger. When he tried to withdraw Diarmuid grabbed his arm, pulling him forward and back onto the couch. Diarmuid kissed him softly, then curled into his chest, just the same as they were before.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Diarmuid whispered.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” David replied, completely content with the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hot Chocolate Recipe courtesy of 'Andy'/Andrew from Binging with Babish: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBYd_O38Ncw&amp;t=84s<br/>Weed socks: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/85/6f/b6/856fb662b960d7a9368d08d36b154528.jpg<br/>Figgy pudding: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qauMSeqWpU&amp;t=975s<br/>The Ring: https://www.brilliance.com/sites/default/files/rings/celtic-knot-womens-ring-yellow-gold/1000x1000/womens-celtic-knot-wedding-ring-yellow-gold-3mm-1.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>